


First L.O.V.3

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Love, Love at First Sight, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: You fell head over heels in love with Xiumin the moment you saw him even though you claim not to believe in love at first sight...But what you do when he confesses his love to you?Are you finally convinced that love at first sight is truly a real thing?





	First L.O.V.3

Every day and every night you did the same things. You got up for school, brushed your teeth and washed your face, showered, dressed for school, fix your long brown hair in a ponytail, ate your breakfast, and left the house to walk to school alone. You didn't have any friends and didn't mind it much. It was normal for you to be alone.

However your parents kept trying to get you to leave the house and have fun. They even suggested that you got a boyfriend. You of all people with a boyfriend, the thought baffled you. They kept telling you about how they fell for each other at first sight.

You, Oh Sang Ju, never believed in love at first sight. You always thought that it was a big joke. You were sick of hearing people say that it happened to them. Including your happily married parents. But today something stirred deep within you when you saw Xiumin at lunch in the courtyard chatting away with his friends.

Your heart felt like it was beating a million miles per hour and you couldn't figure out why. And every time you glanced in his direction a redden heat crossed over your cheeks. It would become even worse when he actually peered in your direct line of vision. A slight flutter filled the void that was your stomach as you nervously looked away from him.

You never thought that it would happen to you... being in love with someone at first sight. In white-hot panic you gathered up your belongings together. Then hurriedly rushed out of the courtyard in to your school's main building.

As you were rushing down the hall a hand suddenly out of nowhere caught you by your wrist before you could turn the corner. You were forced to turn around and face whoever it was. You were shocked to see Xiumin standing right in front of you.

"S-sang Ju?" he stuttered cutely causing your heart to beat even faster than it already was.

"Y-yes?" you answered back softly in a shocked stutter of your own at his shockingly quick appearance.

"Can we talk?" he asked but before you could answer him the first bell rung letting the both of you know that it was time for your next class.

"Later... after school... is out..." you whispered shyly to him as he released his hold on your wrist. And with that you ran to your next class leaving him standing awkwardly in the school hallway alone. Students heading to class crowded the hallway as they entered the building once more or exited their previous classes. But you paid them no mind as you continued on your way to class. Heart thumping wildly inside of your chest as you made haste in your steps.

You wondered what he wanted to talk with you about all throughout the rest of your classes, ultimately the rest of the day. The last bell of the day finally rung catching you by surprise. You literally jumped in your seat from the sound of it then quickly gathered your belongings up and your wits about you once again.

Without another thought, you rushed out of the classroom and headed outside running to the school gates hoping that he was still hopefully waiting for you there. Just a little hope not too much. You weren't ready to get your hopes up just yet.

Luckily but also to your surprise, you saw him waiting by the school gates waving his bye to his friends happily. You touched a hand to your soft reddening cheeks as you took full notice of him. Just at that moment he turned his head and ushers you over to him with the slight unsure wave of his hand.

Without thinking your feet are moving in his direction as if he has cast an enchantment upon you. Shaking your head slightly as you approached him, he smiled at you and it felt like your heart would explode from how strongly it was beating in his presence.

"You wanted to talk to me Xiumin?" you uttered feeling slightly nervous around him once again.

"Minseok... I mean you can just call me Minseok if you want..." Xiumin clarified that he wanted you to call him by his birth name in a cute shy manner. It was completely endearing to you.

"M-minseok how may I be of assistance to you?" you pronounced his name smiling shyly up at him because he was a lot taller than you.

"Let's go talk somewhere in private... my car is over there... we could go to the park- if that's okay with you?" Xiumin asked rubbing the back of his neck with an worried expression upon his forehead. You peered in the direction of his car which was in the school's student parking lot. Then you brought your attention back upon his still worried expression. A gentle smile crossing over your lips.

"Sure, why not..." you agreed seeing his worried face as he asked you that question change in to a happy smile of his own. He grabbed your hand excitedly leading you to his car going to the passenger's side to open the car door for you.

Your heart refused to stop pounding so fast within your chest. You thought that if it would beat any louder he would be able to hear it. You got in making sure your neatly pressed uniform skirt didn't get wrinkled as you sat down.

He politely shut the door for you before going on to his side of the car and getting in himself. He placed the car out of park in to reverse backing out of his parking spot before placing the gears in to drive. He drove off without a hitch with you looking out of the car's window watching the view outside until you arrived to your destination.

Once you were at the park he got out of the car and then helped you out as well. He placed his arm neatly with yours as he led you to a nearby bench. The both of you sat down in silence before he cleared his throat to speak. You nervously peered down at your feet and played with your hands as you waited for what he had to say.

"I've liked you for a long time now- actually since the day I first saw you at the beginning of the school year when you clumsily tripped over the rock Sehun had threw on the sidewalk. I thought that you were pretty cute, adorable really as you tried make it look like nothing had happened. What I'm trying to say is, Sang Ju? Can I ask you something?" he revealed the truth of his heart you as easily as he could've without becoming nervous or making the situation more awkward than it needed to be.

"O-of course..." you agreed as you nervously nibbled upon your bottom lip. You were shocked at the fact that he actually felt that way about you. You never thought that anyone would like you, let alone it being Xiumin.

"Will you go out with me? I mean you don't have to answer now if yo-" he bit out as nervousness bottled up inside him started to spill on to the surface. You cut him off with your surprisingly quick reply.

"I loved to Minseok!" you hollered too excitedly for your own taste but he didn't mind he was too happy with your answer. to care or notice

"Really? Are you sure?" he beamed down at you happily once again.

"Yes! I've never been more of anything before!" you answered in return as he grabbed your hand. You were relieved that he was actually happy and not playing some sort of sick joke on you.

"How about we do something together now?" he probed you pouting cutely at you. You wanted so badly to pinch his cheeks but held yourself back from doing it.

"Really, are you sure about that? You don't want to wait plan out what you want us to do together for a later date?" you questioned him not sure if he was ready to have a fun celebratory date with you just yet. Plus you were both still in your school uniforms but he obviously didn't care about any of that because he now had you at his side.

"Yes, I am. Plus I have nothing better to do than spend my time with you, Oh Sang Ju..." he winked at you at the end of his cute but lame rhyme.

"That's exactly the same for me Minseok oppa!" you puckered your lips in happiness, more like blissfulness.

"Minseok Oppa? I like that! Let's go, I want to spoil you at Lotte World!" he chuckled happy to you tightening his hold upon your right hand before he made the both of you stand up and run back over to his car.

"O-oppaaaaaaaaaa!" you screamed in happiness you never imagine you would be feeling as he made you run with him to his car, your hair blowing wildly in the wind. Maybe... just maybe love at first sight really was something real...


End file.
